


Miss Nothing

by CrazyMax



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMax/pseuds/CrazyMax
Summary: Vanya gets the crowd. Diego turns on Vanya.





	Miss Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, have a look at a very talented artist shi-lisa - https://shi-lisa.tumblr.com/! She has many interesting things for fans 27 and not only!

 

Outside the Academy, she was different. Explosive. Bold. Sexual. And dangerously attractive. She moved easily. The stiffness was fading. His head was always down. His dead eyes glowed with hellish flame and looked at the world with a stubborn childish challenge.

 

Vanya lived as if she had a split personality and Diego loved both sides of her. Though one frightened by its suddenness, and the other irritated meekness. He couldn't (wouldn't) do anything about it. He was just there when she asked and when she didn't.

 

He waited, he waited, until x. He and Vanya on stage. She, like a werewolf, threw off the restraining skin stretched over her by Reginald, and became another. In a leather jacket, light top and ripped jeans with ankle boots on a high platform, she looked too cool. And too inaccessible to Diego.

 

She flirted with the crowd and flirted with the threat. Her hands boldly touched Diego and demanding to open the hidden areas of the skin, crawling under the sweater and t-shirt. He could feel her breath on his face, so close she allowed herself to approach him, almost brazenly invading his territory. She was laughing deafeningly contagious. She moved only in a straight line and forward. She drove him crazy.

 

She was singing about Mounti Dew and new York- about his love. She sang about the fact that he kills her and she is willing to die. She sang about being Miss Nothing and Miss Everything. She sang about a woman being his God. She sang about being seventeen, she runs forward and she is ready to meet death. She sang about the fact that everyone is waiting for her failure, everyone is waiting for her to be on the ground. She just held her middle finger up and kept singing.

 

At such moments, Diego's world narrowed to one Vanya. He looked at her and thought there was something depraved about the way she moved around the stage. Music seemed to flow from her. As if she were music. Mesmerizing. Forbidden.

 

He looked into her eyes — two black impenetrable pit full of devils and demons. Diego was getting scared, but he was ready to dive and not float. Let him be taken by the whirlpool, let Vanya's demons tear him apart. He's willing to die for one chance. Be her entirely.

 

She smiled, read his thoughts. She leaned forward, pushing the microphone away from her. Centimeter. Mm. Her lips dug into his painful bite. She didn't give him a chance to escape, though she didn't hold him back at all. The body of Diego was paralyzed most deadly poison of love. The cries of the crowd was played to drown out the noise of furiously exploding pulse.

 

He closed his eyes and reveled in the metallic taste of the kiss. Thoughts were numb and sluggish rolling from corner to corner of the skull. He was delirious. He wanted to break a guitar that divided him and Vanya. He wanted to squeeze into a thin body covered with leather and jeans. Wanted to merge with her forever. Burn in hell. Because Vanya has no demons.

 

_She is a demon_


End file.
